Chikako Watanabe
Chikako Watanabe is a main character in an upcoming PriPara fan-series called PriPara: Divine Stars and an eighth grader at Avocado Academy. She is a Cool-type idol and her preferred brand is Twinkle Cosmic. She currently works in a unit with Hibiki Shikyoin and Meganee Akai called Shining Galaxy. Her catchphrase is I've been thinking... (考えている... Kangaete iru...) Appearance In her normal form, Chikako has round brown eyes, shoulder-length brown hair worn straight, and wears gray, rimmed glasses. In her PriPara form, Chikako's hair becomes longer and is styled in schoolgirl-like braids. Her glasses also change from gray to white. Her casual outfit consists of a black shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a striped purple jacket. Personality Chikako is very intelligent, quiet, studious, and sarcastic. She can always come up with a smart remark, especially in reply to some people's attempts at humor. She is always rather calm and stoic, generally sporting a blank, unresponsive expression, as if she is deep in thought. She speaks in a calm, decisive manner, giving her something of an air of wisdom. Even though she seems cold, aloof, and emotionless at first, she's actually very sweet and caring, albeit slightly shy. Her best skills are her mental intellect and persistence. During the situations she gets into, she is able to get out using her quick and clever thinking. She thinks very logically and rational compared to those around her, and displays a high level of intelligence and maturity. She has a very advanced vocabulary and makes sure to correct others when they say something that's grammatically incorrect. Once she is befriended, Chikako is able to display her warmer, friendlier side, and she cares deeply for her friends. Despite being stoic and aloof most of the time, she is a positive, content person with a kind heart. Outside of PriPara Outside of PriPara, Chikako is introverted and reserved. She is mostly seen reading books, whether it's in the classroom or walking down the hallways. She mostly doesn't bother looking up from the book she's reading to make eye contact with anyone. She's quite shy when it comes to talking to people, but she cherishes her friends dearly, especially the ones that share her interests. Inside of PriPara Inside of PriPara, Chikako is more extroverted and less shy. She is able to show her more gentle, caring side, and even though she's still mostly calm and stoic, she's able to show a little more emotion. Relationships *Sakura Saitou - Chikako's best friend. The two have a good, close relationship. *Hibiki Shikyoin - Her teammate in Shining Galaxy *Meganee Akai - Her teammate in Shining Galaxy. *Michiru Kouda - One of the students at Chikako's school. Michiru admires Chikako because she has courage, self-esteem, and the ability to handle any difficult situation. In one storyline where Michiru got harassed and bullied, Chikako was able to stand up for her. Songs *Universe Magic *I Love to Party *Marble Machine *Beat of My Heart Coords *Shooting Star Coord - Her casual coord in the PriPara world *Purple Twinkle Cosmic Cyalume Coord *Cool Twinkle Cosmic Cyalume Coord *Diamond Stargazer Coord *Cyber Cosmos Coord *Enchanted Fairytale Coord *Glamour Star Coord *Glittering Starlight Coord *Miracle Star Coord *Stellar Society Coord *Superstar Planetarium Coord *Sparkling Stardust Fortune Coord History WIP Making Drama Solo Stage *Ascending Stars *Superstar Lights Unit *Infinite Cosmos *Stellar Sky Quotes *"I always wear glasses because I'm nearsighted, but they actually make me look as smart and sophisticated as I already am." *"I do everything by the book." *"I'm doing a little research." *"Reading is something anyone can enjoy, if they just give it a try." *"Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without messing anything up." *"Ah, I see." *"You know, choosing to give up isn't really a decision." *"Okay, no problem." *"Well, there's a perfectly logical explanation for that." *"It's a little obvious." *"Oh my, that's very wrong." *"You'll know when I'm joking." *"Hey! Don't make fun of my unit." *"Humans don't have tails, you idiot." *"Um, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but..." *"The whole thing was my idea." *"Let's get to work." *"I am not, nor will I ever be, interested. Please leave." *"I'm pretty sure I know someone who wouldn't mind organizing this for you." *"It makes me feel important." *"Wow! It worked." *"That would explain a lot." *"I can do this. I believe in myself." *"Listen up, everyone. I have a plan." *"Everything is going to be fine." *"I don't always do what is best for me, but I always do what is best for others." *"Don't give up on what you do best." Gallery Screen Shot 2019-11-16 at 3.07.35 PM.png|Chikako's normal self Screen Shot 2019-11-16 at 3.18.19 PM.png|Chikako's PriPara self Etymology Watanabe (渡辺): From 渡 (wataru) meaning "cross, ferry" and 辺 (be) meaning "edge, side". Chikako (千香子): From 千 (chi) meaning "thousand", 香 (ka) meaning "fragrance" and 子 (ko) meaning "child". The name also means "clever wisdom". Trivia *Chikako wears glasses both in and out of PriPara form. *Chikako's favorite colors are purple, blue, and yellow. *Her charm points are her high intellect and her ability to keep going at things, even when they seem difficult. *Chikako is able to write her own songs to perform in PriPara, whether for a solo performance or with her unit. **She also writes songs for other idols to perform, but only if they ask first. *Chikako's birthday is on July 18 and her Zodiac sign is Cancer. *Chikako's character is mostly based on her creator, Jenny Williams (aka JessicaFin23). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Idols Category:Cool Category:Cool Idol Category:14 Category:Hair Color: Brown Category:Eye color: Brown Category:Student